


Well you look like yourself, (But you're somebody else)

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Depressed Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Me? Making more, Non-Graphic Smut, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trigger Warnings start here, Trigger warnings end here, Worried Pepper Potts, Worried Tony Stark, Yeah actually very sad peter, idk ill add more later in, idk where this story is going, sad peter? nooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn’t always feel this way, No it just started creeping in like a snake wrapping itself around him until he couldn’t breathe or think properly.No, he didn't always feel this way but it sure seems like it.----Or, a story of one depressed peter, bad grammar and fluffy irondad----I don't have a beta all mistakes are my own
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Well you look like yourself, (But you're somebody else)

**Author's Note:**

> TWS IN TAGS PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION  
> \----------  
> Heh im sorry the next chapter will be longer! 
> 
> I have no medical knowledge Google is my best friend  
> \----------

He didn’t always feel this way, No it just started creeping in like a snake wrapping itself around him until he couldn’t breathe or think properly.

But he _could not_ tell Aunt may she already had enough on her plate with feeding a super-baby (Mr. Starks words not his _)_ and paying rent.

No, he couldn’t tell May.

_Mr. Stark?_ _No, he has Morgan now a_ real _child not some broke kid from Queens_

_Happy? ‘What?! No! what are you thinking? He doesn't even like you peter he just deals with it because Mr. Stark said to and he’s his boss’’_

Peter flopped on his bed with a long sigh, his mind was right he barely even knew Happy 

_Ned? No,_ He shook his head quickly to no one, in particular, _He’d tell May and that_ can’t _happen maybe MJ? No, they're not really friends he doesn't know_ what _they are Peers? Acquaintances?_ The teen sat up on his elbows looking threw his unruly brown curls at the door 

_Who else?_ _No one!_ A different part of his mind spat  _Your alone No one cares about you, Peter!_ Wiping at his now glossy eyes he took a deep breath his mind _was_ right no one _actually_ cared for him he was just a burden 

He pursed his lips and gets up brushing his teeth quickly getting his PJs on he gets into bed 

_No one has to know he never actually slept_

  
  



End file.
